EP 1 946 436 B1 discloses a current transformer in which a rectifier and an inverter have a DC link provided between them, the voltage level of which is regulated in accordance with a power requirement and a voltage requirement signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,310,074 has disclosed a method and an apparatus for power generation in a wind turbine in which a fault variable feedforward control is provided for damping current oscillations during switching processes.
United States patent application publication 2013/0148393 A1 discloses a method for actuating a power converter in which for a dip in the mains voltage (low voltage ride through LVRT) or a breakdown in the mains voltage (zero voltage ride through ZVRT), there is provision for a feedforward control voltage signal to be actuated for the purpose of determining a voltage setpoint.
WO 2015/078478 A1 discloses a wind turbine that has a feedforward control for the blade pitch angle on the basis of a rate of change of an external reference. The feedforward control is used to prevent power dips in the event of a rapid increase in the supplied power.
In the case of known wind turbines and wind farms, a prescribed change in the power limitation, for example by the wind farm control, or startup of a wind turbine always results in situations in which the power does not increase sufficiently rapidly. Further, rotational speed and power experience overshoot and undershoot, which means that individual wind turbines are exposed to increased loading.